


The Little Orange Paladin

by Soulstoned



Series: New Adventures and Old [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Halloween, Kidfic, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Keith and Shiro can't take their daughter to Earth for Halloween this year, so they bring Halloween to Daibazaal.





	The Little Orange Paladin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).

> This could be read as a sort of "Five years later" sequel to New Adventures and Old, but it also stands alone. I hope you enjoy it!

Akira was very upset when she realized she was going to be on Daibazaal for Halloween instead of Earth. The past few years they have always managed to make a trip to Earth specifically for the holiday, but this year Keith isn't cleared for space travel with his second child due in less than a month. 

Keith tried to convince Shiro that he would be fine alone for a few days while he took their daughter to Earth, but Shiro refused to take that chance. Eventually they settled on bringing Halloween to Daibazaal. Hunk happily sent them several crates of halloween decorations and candy, from there all it took was explaining the holiday to everyone else in the neighborhood and passing out supplies to everyone who was interested.

Their neighborhood on Daibazaal is a diverse home to most of the ambassadors from other planets in the coalition, as well as the location of the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora. It isn't uncommon to receive an invitation to participate in some holiday or tradition from one planet or another. 

Earlier that day they carved pumpkins and put them outside their door to let everyone know their home is open to trick-or-treaters. Then they watched a Halloween movie tame enough for a four year old before Akira pulled Shiro into her room to help her change into her costume.

A few minutes later she emerged wearing her very own paladin armor, something she came home wearing the last time she spent a weekend with Lance and Allura and their daughter Melenor. It's like a tiny replica of the standard paladin armor, but with accents in an eye searing shade of orange instead of any color that might be found on a lion. She and Melenor both insisted on having their own colors completely separate from any of the adults.

Keith is prepared to spend the evening on the couch, only getting up to pass out candy to any kid (or confused adult) who happens to stop by while Shiro takes their daughter trick-or-treating.  
Unfortunately Akira has other plans.

She looks at Keith in confusion, "Papa, Sven isn't wearing a costume."

"We can't put a costume on him yet, he isn't ready to come out," Keith says.

Akira rolls her eyes "that just means _you_ have to wear the costume," she says, as though Keith is the one being ridiculous.

"I don't have a costume to wear," Keith says with a laugh. Even if he were the type to keep a costume on hand, most of his clothes stopped fitting months ago.

Akira gestures at her own costume. "You can match me!"

Looking up at Shiro's amused grin, Keith knows he isn't getting out of this, so he retreats to the bedroom to dig his paladin armor out of the back of his closet. He has most of it on and is casting a dubious look at the leg plates when Shiro comes in to help. 

"The armor still looks good on you," Shiro says as he bends down to help snap the leg plates into place.

"I look like I'm smuggling a pumpkin," Keith says in exasperation. Much like the first time, Keith lost his patience with this whole pregnancy thing not long after the novelty of it wore off, now he's just counting down the days until it's over.

"Pumpkin smuggling is a good look on you," Shiro says with a grin, resting his hand on Keith's belly where their youngest child is growing. 

"Don't get used to it, after this one we're done," Keith says, placing his hand over Shiro's.

They weren't sure if they would ever get to have a second child. Akira was a wanted surprise, but this baby was over two years in the making. Keith's hybrid status made conception less likely, but as they learned with Akira, still possible. They had almost given up hope on it happening again when the test came up positive.

When they walk back into the living room Akira is standing by the door with her candy bucket ready to go. Shiro picks her up and puts her on his shoulders as they wave goodbye to Keith. 

Keith eases back down onto the couch, glad to have gotten out of the actual trick or treat part of the evening. The twinge in his back doesn't seem to get along well with long walks, especially knowing that Akira will probably get tired and want to be carried through most of it. 

He pulls out his data pad to read over reports between knocks on the door, greeting groups of children and the occasional stray adult eager to get a taste of earth candy, most of them wearing hastily thrown together homemade costumes for the experience. 

Right now he is working mostly from home with an occasional trip into headquarters, assisting with planning and coordination and sifting through intelligence briefings until he can return to the field. It is maddeningly boring, and he is pretty sure Kolivan has just been giving him busy work so he'll feel useful. One little dangerous mission gone awry while pregnant with Akira was all it took to be put on desk duty for the entirety of this pregnancy.

By the time Shiro and Akira make it back home, Keith has gotten through nearly his entire workload for the day and the candy bucket is empty. Akira plops down next to him on the couch and lays her head on his stomach to listen for the baby, wrapping her little arms around his waist as far as they will reach.

Keith and Shiro have tried to keep her involved and informed about the baby, trying to stave off any jealousy she might feel once he is born. If anything it has worked too well. He isn't even born yet and the two of them are already a team. There can never be a third or Keith and Shiro will be outnumbered and all hell will break loose.

That, and Keith is beyond done being pregnant. Twice is enough. He never even really saw himself doing it once until he married Shiro.

Akira pulls some candy out of her bucket and rests it on Keith's belly. "This one is for Sven."

"I don't know if it'll be any good by the time he can eat it," Keith says, picking it up to hand it back to her.

Akira pushes his hand away. "Daddy said the baby eats what you eat."

"That's true, I guess we can eat one," Keith says looking down at the candy in his hand. An orange hard candy, Akira's favorite. He pulls the wrapper off and pops it into his mouth.

Shiro lets Akira pick a couple pieces for herself before taking the bucket and moving it to a high shelf. A move that is met with a pout as Akira curls into Keith's side.

"Alright little paladin, let's go get ready for bed," Shiro says, bending down to pick her up. 

'I'm not sleepy," she says with a yawn. 

"Okay, 'not sleepy,' let's go get you changed into your pajamas anyway," he says, carrying her into her room. After a little while Shiro comes back to the living room looking tired as he turns on the television and sits next to Keith.

"She's in bed, I already read her a story and tucked her in, she should be asleep any minute now."

"You look like you will be too," says Keith.

"It’s been a long day. Just think, next year we get to do this with two kids," Shiro says, rubbing his hand over Keith's stomach.

"Forget next year, I'm planning to have two kids by Thanksgiving," says Keith.

Akira peers around the corner, "I forgot to say goodnight," she says.

Keith holds out his arms, "come say goodnight, then go back to bed," he says.

She runs into his arms and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, papa," then bends down and kisses his belly "Goodnight, Sven," then turns and climbs over onto Shiro, "Goodnight again daddy."

"Okay, that's enough stalling, back to bed," Keith says as she climbs back down. Her shoulders slump slightly as she slinks back into her room.

"She's still calling him Sven," Shiro says with a laugh. "What's she going to do when that's not his name?"

"I don't know, I think it's growing on me," Keith says, laughing as Shiro makes a face.

"You know, she told everyone she needed extra candy for her baby brother, our neighbors don't know how this goes on earth so she got away with it every time. Even Kolivan just piled extra candy in her bucket."

Keith laughs. "Smart kid, and to think until just now I thought the sharing was sweet."

"Do you think she's spoiled?" Shiro asks.

"I think she deserves to be at least a little bit spoiled, she's a good kid."

"I guess you're right," Shiro says, grinning as he feels a kick under his hand. "Don't worry little one, I'm sure we'll spoil you just as much."

"Maybe even more, with your big sister around to help," Keith adds.

Keith heaves himself up off the couch. "I'm going to bed, maybe you can help me get this armor off," he says, shooting a grin over his shoulder at Shiro. 

"I'm right behind you."


End file.
